


Sometimes, Snow is useful

by OcelotKitten



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, irl au but its still the characters and not the people, no beta we die like wilbur, techno cant hurt my au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OcelotKitten/pseuds/OcelotKitten
Summary: Really, it was moments like this he’d missed a lot. Just being around his brothers.In the end, Techno decided it really wasn’t that bad being back home again.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Sometimes, Snow is useful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelp_ie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelp_ie/gifts).



> Hi! So, yeah  
> Joined the MCYT Fandom, joined a discord server, and now we're here. 
> 
> For the lovely Milo of the Writers Block discord server!

There were few things Techno despised more than being on a bus. They were loud, had a big possibility to have a crying baby on them, he couldn’t even nap because it seemed like every time he tried, the wheels hit a pothole or some sort of chaos happened further up in the bus. 

At least he was lucky enough to not have a person sitting beside him. Leaning onto the window, he watched as they moved past the scenery. His breath frosted on the glass.

He could feel a headache developing, and once he got home, he knew it would get worse from Tommy and Wilbur’s chaos. He loved the two, but damn, they could be loud and annoying.

Returning home always added to it. Though, Techno guessed he should be thankful for it. Next year was Wilbur’s turn to fly the nest, and then a couple more, and Tommy would too. Who was to say that they would be home at the same time except for Christmas and maybe Thanksgiving? 

Feeling the bus pull to a stop, Techno stood up and stretched. Grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, he exited the bus. 

Phil had promised to come to pick him up from the bus station, so Techno should really have expected it when two arms wrapped around his midsection with a “Hi, mate.”

Techno had to bend down a tiny bit to hug his dad back. It really wasn’t fair to Phil, he’d put all this effort into raising the three of them, and it looked like they all would end up taller than him. Tommy was already towering over other people his age and had been for a while.

He was tempted to just stay like this for a small while, hugging his dad, but he knew they’d have to get home, or Wilbur would get nervous about where they were. 

Moving his arms back, his dad kept a hand on his back, “How was your trip? I know you hate bus rides, it couldn’t have been fun.” 

Wilbur couldn’t believe it. Techno was coming home, for the first time in weeks, and here he was being left to watch over a 13-year-old instead of going with their dad to go pick him up. A 13-year-old who'd definitely had too much candy and was way too excited for their older brother to come back along with their dad. 

Cheap Valentine’s day candy was good though, so he couldn't really blame Tommy. Wilburs own friends had gotten him some too, he was just waiting to eat them. Making Techno deal with two hyper brothers right after coming home, while might sound fun, would end up with three moody teenagers.

Tommy was currently sitting right across from Wilbur, very much incapable of sitting still. He was still lightly giggling under his breath from when Wilbur had joined in on his fun and chased him around the room.   
Wilbur was so close to calling Niki, and asking for her to send Tubbo over so Tommy wouldn’t annoy him anymore, but he knew that their family was also spending the day together. 

“You know, Toms, you could save up your energy for when Techno gets here,” Wilbur said, trying another approach to get Tommy to relax. However, the idea just seemed to excited Tommy more. 

“Or! We could also go out in the garden, yeah? It snowed last night, and we’d also be able to tell when Dad and Tech are back.” There it was. 

Tommy grinned, and Wilbur sensed that he maybe had gotten himself into trouble, “Snowball fight?” 

Smiling, Wilbur replied, “Snowball fight.” 

If Tommy had been excited before, the idea of getting to destroy his older brother in a snowball fight definitely did not help. Wilbur had to remind him multiple times to wait up, and to make sure he had his gloves, scarf, and hat with him. While he did want Tommy to spend his energy, he didn’t want him to get a cold and then get Wilbur in trouble with Phil for not taking care of Tommy right. 

Once they had made it outside, Wilbur was immediately greeted with a snowball in the face. While bending down to gather snow to throw at Tommy, he was hit with another one in the side. It was clear, his little brother wanted to win. 

Hah. As if Wilbur would let him do that. 

Throwing his first snowball of the fight, Wilbur hit Tommy square in the face, who immediately shrieked which caused Wilbur to break out in laughter. Charging after his younger brother, Wilbur got ready to win this snowball fight with ease.

He did not expect Tommy to turn around and tackle him into the snow. Landing in a pile in the snow, they both broke out into even louder laughter. 

Once Tommy rolled off of him, he couldn’t resist grabbing some of the snow and tossing it at Tommy’s face.

Laying back down in the snow, Wilbur turned his head to watch the road. 

Upon seeing their dad’s car turn the corner at the end of the street from where he was laying on the ground, he turned to Tommy. An unspoken alliance was formed. 

Techno would go down at the hands of both of them, even if they had to take their dad down with him. 

Getting up and pulling up Tommy with him, they crouched down behind the hedge and started gathering snow while keeping watch over the driveway.   
Once the car pulled in, and they could see Techno through the window, they both quieted down and each gathered a snowball in their hands.

Phil got out of the car first and immediately spotted them. They watched as a smile formed on their dad’s lips, and Wilbur shushed him, not wanting him to say anything to Techno before they could surprise him.

Watching Techno get out of the car, Wilbur motioned Tommy to get into position. The moment their brother noticed them, he would be hit with a snowball in the face if everything went right.

And it did. Watching as their brother went from his relaxed face to a confused one, Tommy clearly couldn’t hold it in anymore and started laughing again. Wilbur aimed to throw a second snowball at Techno, but by now, their brother had clearly caught on and dodged it.

And then Techno started chasing them, and all chaos broke loose. Chaos in the form of Tommy. Shrieking every time he was hit, and trying to tackle Wilbur again for some reason, turning the fight into Techno and Wilbur vs. Tommy somehow. Their dad stood off to the side and watched as all three of his sons ran around in the snow, trying to hit each other with it. Even if Techno had been tired from the bus trip, he still joined in.

Once Tommy had clearly gotten tired of being chased by his brothers, he hid behind Phil, putting a stop to the fun, though he could clearly see Wilbur debating if it was worth possibly hit Phil with a snowball. 

Tommy clutched Phil’s jacket from behind him, and peeked his head out, “Welcome back home, Techno.” 

And that once again broke the peace as Wilbur slung his arms around Techno, clearly happy his brother was back, even if they’d seen each other just a few weeks before. Moving out from behind Phil, Tommy joined in, making it a group hug, with Techno in the middle of them.

When Phil went up to open the door for them, Tommy refused to let go of his older brother, clinging onto his arm.

Wilbur, who had detached himself from Techno while Phil had turned his back to them, whispered to Tommy, “Clingy child.” Which then caused Tommy in response to pout at his older brother.

Even when they entered the house, Tommy did still not let go of his arm.

Phil had made a wise choice when it came to their dinner, making mashed potatoes. It was something that all of them liked, Techno the most.

While Techno was sitting quietly at the table, Wilbur and Tommy were the complete opposite. Tommy was rambling off something about holiday homework when he turned to Techno to ask, “Hey, do you think you could help me with English maybe?”

See, that was the thing. Techno knew Tommy did decent in school whenever he tried or wanted to. Especially with English, since he helped Tubbo a lot with it. So, why would he need Techno’s help with it? It wasn’t that he didn’t want to help his little brother, it was more just curiosity.

Though, with his thinking, it seemed that Techno had taken too long to answer, because Tommy had begun with, “You don’t have to, of course, it was just an idea-”

“I’ll help you.”

Both Phil and Wilbur had stopped what they were talking about to watch them. Wilbur sent an odd look to Tommy, who sent an equally weird one back.

Wilbur went back into talking about something that sounded like music lessons, while Tommy smiled brighter than a star at Techno.  
///  
Later in the evening, while they were playing a round of Uno that Tommy had refused to take part in (“Wilbur always wins”), outside, the snow started falling heavily. Once Tommy noticed, however, he started shaking Wilbur’s arm lightly.

Looking over at Phil, Wilbur clearly knew what Tommy wanted to ask, “Dad, do you think we have what we need to make hot chocolate?”

Ah. That explained it. When they were younger, Phil would always make them hot chocolate whenever it snowed outside. It was like a tradition. It seemed that Tommy was on a mission to remind Techno of everything he loved about home while he was there.

Phil chuckled, “Yeah, yeah, of course, we can.”

Abandoning their game of Uno to move to the kitchen to sit and watch as Phil moved around the kitchen. Like earlier, Tommy had latched himself onto Techno. Wilbur was looking at Tommy, and it almost seemed like they were having a nonverbal conversation right over Techno’s head. And then Tommy tightened his hand on Techno’s arm, and the conversation.

And Phil obviously knew what was going on, by the way the man had a small smile on his lips.

Once they’d gotten their hot chocolate into mugs, Tommy still had not let go, leaving Techno to using his non-dominant arm to drink from his mug. Wilbur kept sending knowing looks to Phil.

At this point, Techno was getting mildly frustrated over not knowing what was going on with Tommy. Not at the boy himself, but at the fact that everyone seemed to know what was going on but himself.

“So,” Wilbur cleared his throat, “Uno?” He still had his hands curled around his mug, but it was clearly empty.

Phil looked over to Tommy, and tilted his head, “I don’t know, you alright with us continuing to play, Toms?” 

Techno felt a nod against his shoulder.

Once they moved back to the couch, and floor in Wilbur’s case, Tommy chose to sit beside Techno instead of Wilbur this time. Techno had the entire weight of Tommy leaning on his side, which got heavier and heavier through their game until Techno eventually realized that Tommy had fallen asleep on top of him. Moving his arm to hold his brother, he said, “So, anyone wanna tell me what you two have been thinking all evening?”

Phil looked to the two of them, and then over to Wilbur, who sighed, “I’ll take this one, don’t worry.”

Phil nodded, and then stood up, “I’ll leave you to it then.”

On his way out, he said, “Goodnight, boys.”

Wilbur looked after their father, and then looked to Techno, “Well, I’ll take our mugs out first, alright?”

Techno nodded and settled further into the couch when Wilbur got up from the floor.

Watching as the snow fell outside, Techno tightened his arm around Tommy. Feeling the couch sink down on the other side of him, and then Wilbur’s head rest// on his shoulder, Techno figured he wouldn’t be moving from the couch until the next morning. Clearly, Phil had predicted this, judging by the blankets that had been left suspiciously close to where they were seated, so they could grab them without moving too much.

“You know, he misses you a lot.” Wilbur’s voice was kept low to not wake up the youngest, “Every time he does well in English, he’ll come home and ask if he can show it to you next time you’re here.” 

“He’s gonna hate in next year when you have to go too.” 

Wilbur hummed, “I’m planning on staying closer than you, though. Hopefully, close enough to come over often. Who else is gonna handle Tommy when Phil can’t?”

That was true. Even when Techno lived at home, Wilbur always babysat Tommy. Always made sure to be the one to pick him up if Phil couldn’t. Should Techno have done more to help? 

Techno felt a small flick on his forehead, “Stop overthinking it. You had every reason to not be able to when we were younger, Tech. You struggled with your own shit. And Phil was alone with all 3 of us, and providing for us as well.”

Nothing more was said after that, and Techno felt the general lull of sleepiness fall over the room. Wilbur became a heavier and heavier weight on his shoulder, and he started having trouble keeping his eyes open. Really, it was moments like this he’d missed a lot. Just being around his brothers. 

In the end, Techno decided it really wasn’t that bad being back home again.

**Author's Note:**

> powered by monster energy.


End file.
